


狐狸的故事另一则

by Jeeessie



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeeessie/pseuds/Jeeessie
Summary: 依然是尾巴会动的那张。
Relationships: 娃畅 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	狐狸的故事另一则

狐狸很年轻的时候就被赶下了山，在镇子里开了一家绸缎庄。  
狐狸很会变戏法，有时候达官贵人来买东西，狐狸就拿变出来的钱找给他们。  
这日，狐狸闲来无事在镇上闲逛，在古玩店淘了一个前朝的书柜。狐狸虽然可是施展仙术，但镇子上人多眼杂，于是雇了个脚夫吭哧吭哧往家里搬。  
到了家门口，狐狸说就：就放这吧。  
脚夫说：这柜子挺沉的，我给您搬进去吧，不多收钱。  
狐狸想：这脚夫倒是好心。  
到了房里，脚夫给书柜小心翼翼地安顿好，一点磕着碰着都没有，狐狸很开心。  
狐狸大手一挥，多给了两吊钱，脚夫乐呵呵地回家去了。  
第二天狐狸还没起床，就听见角门那里有人哭哭啼啼的，狐狸差下人去看，是昨天的脚夫。  
狐狸给扰了清梦，随便披了件衣服出去看。  
脚夫今天倒是换了身行头，看着比昨天体面了很多，见狐狸出来，一个头槌撞进他怀里。  
狐狸：你这是做什么，快放开。原来这狐狸起床着急没来得及带香囊，怕自己身上的狐狸味散出来叫人闻见。  
脚夫：你好黑的心，昨日给我的钱，今早一看竟然全变了石头。  
狐狸大惊，昨天竟然拿错了！狐狸劫富济贫，假钱只给有钱人，对脚夫这样辛苦讨生活的从来都给真钱。  
狐狸挣扎，想回家去拿钱。  
脚夫力气大得很，抱着他不放，说道：我想你那么体面的人，定然不会骗我，可以又怕你真的骗我。左思右想不知如何是好，只能再来找你。  
狐狸心软，早年间他就是因为家族里有人总挑拨离间，长老轻信奸小，狐狸寒了心，这才自请下山，再也没回过家。如今见到区区一个脚夫，吃不饱穿不暖，靠卖力气营生，竟然会这样没来由地相信他。  
狐狸问：你叫什么，几岁了，住在哪，平日吃些什么，家在何处，可有家人。  
脚夫一一答了：叫娃尔，今年14，睡在平日等活的码头上，赚了钱就吃点好的，没钱就随便吃两个馒头，从蒙古逃难来的，没有家人。  
狐狸问：你过得这样颠沛颠沛流离，可愿意到我家来。你力气大，我雇你保护我，进出跟随在我左右，如何？  
脚夫放开他，擦擦眼泪，问道：可给吃饱饭。  
狐狸笑：当然吃饱，我偌大家业，随便你吃。  
洗干净了才发现这娃尔竟然长得十分白净清秀，性格也好，也很忠心。  
于是狐狸再出门，身边就跟了个精壮的小厮。  
娃尔跟着吃了几年，长高了不少，几乎跟狐狸一样高了。  
两人形影不离，娃尔在狐狸身边养了几年，少见人心险恶，一副小孩心性，谁对他好，他就掏心掏肺地对谁好。  
某日吃完饭，娃尔忽然对狐狸说：喜欢你，想跟你睡觉。  
狐狸大惊：在哪学的这些腌臜话！  
这狐狸虽然是狐狸，但也是遵纪守法的好狐狸，饿了也只是去喝一些坏人死囚的血。虽然狐狸年轻，身体好，但这么多年下来，身体不免受到损伤。忽然被娃尔表白，有些恍惚。  
若是答应了，就可以吸到干净的精气；可若是答应了，娃尔怕是时日无多。  
吃过晚饭，狐狸叫娃尔进前厅。  
狐狸安排娃尔在椅子上坐下，又施展法术关上门窗，娃尔目瞪口呆之时，狐狸“唰”地一下现出两只红色尖耳朵和身后九条白尾巴。  
娃尔吓得几乎跌坐在地下。  
狐狸说：这是我本来的样子，你还愿意跟我好吗？  
娃尔定了定神，说道：若不是你，兴许我早年间已经死了，如今吃饱穿暖，我的命就是你给的。  
于是扑过去抱住狐狸，两人度过了一个愉快的夜晚。  
狐狸吃了饱饭，毛皮也变得光亮起来，又是两人敦伦，狐狸现出原形，九条毛尾巴缠在娃尔胳膊上腰上腿上。  
娃尔在他尾巴根上揉，狐狸下面很多水淌出来，弄得大家都湿湿的。  
狐狸和娃尔的快乐日子过了几年，狐狸越发担忧起来。娃尔现在年轻力壮，被吸了几年精气还活蹦乱跳，若是再过几年，等到真要面对分离的那天，又该如何。  
狐狸忧心忡忡，对房事也没什么兴致。  
狐狸活了两百多年，也很有些道上的朋友，于是托了一位去查阴阳簿。  
一查之下，竟然没有娃尔的姓名。  
狐狸大惊，忙问怎么回事。  
这位朋友只劝他宽心，再问之下却说天机不可泄露，剩下的什么也不肯说了。  
狐狸毕竟见多识广，想：好过也是一天，不好也是一天，以前只能吸劣质精气的日子都过下来了。娃尔在一天，我陪他一天便是，若是他不在了，我把他记在心里，也不算他枉来人间。  
时光荏苒，光阴如梭，这一转眼竟又过了一百五十年。  
娃尔还是一副青年人模样，狐狸心知他异于常人，也不多问。  
一日狐狸与娃尔同游，至东海蓬莱仙境。  
忽然天光大亮，神兵开道，穿着铠甲的战士纷纷从天上落下，在他们身前跪下，其声说道：恭迎战神。  
狐狸目瞪口呆。  
娃尔笑笑，说道：前世我是山鬼，你是上仙，你渡了我，自己却跌入轮回，如今换我来渡你。  
说罢牵起狐狸的手，要往天上飞去。

此处有分支，喜欢哪个，哪个就是真的。

分支1：  
狐狸一跺脚：我在人间快活的很，才不要跟你去当什么劳什子神仙！  
说罢变了原形，风一样的跑了。  
娃尔笑笑，说道：罢了，我便随你去吧。化作一只铜铃，系在狐狸腰间。从此两人闲云野鹤，自在逍遥。

分支2：  
狐狸说：来人世间走一遭，我不求什么别的，只想与你变作凡人，做一对正经夫妻，白头偕老，举案齐眉。  
两人牵手对视，全剧终。


End file.
